Paint is a general term for a family of products used to protect and/or add color to an object or surface by way of a pigmented or non-pigmented coating. Paint is very common and is applied to almost every kind of object. In particular, paint is regularly provided to a variety of interior household painting surfaces such as walls, ceilings, trim surfaces, and flooring, as well as exterior surfaces such as siding, clapboards, and decking. Paint is also regularly applied by professionals and lesser experienced individuals to a variety of consumer and non-consumer articles.
Paint is generally formed from three components: binder, diluent and additives. The binder eventually solidifies to form a dried paint film. The diluent is volatile and serves to adjust the viscosity of the paint, but does not become part of the dried paint film. Other components found in paint, such as pigments, are generally known as additives. A single paint component may serve dual purposes, such as both binder and pigment. Typical binders include synthetic or natural resins such as acrylics, polyurethanes, polyesters, melamines, oils, or latex. Likewise typical diluents include organic solvents such as alcohols, ketones, esters, glycol ethers, and the like. Water is a common diluent. Various additives that are included within a paint mixture include pigments, dyes, catalysts, thickeners, stabilizers, emulsifiers, texturizers, adhesion promotors, flatteners (de-glossing agents), and the like. After application, the paint solidifies and becomes tack-free.
Paint may impregnate or partially impregnate a surface. As set forth herein, paint includes the general paint mixtures set forth above, as well as other surface coatings such as stains, varnishes, lacquers, dyes, colored glues, oils, waxes, shellacs, glazes, inks, and finishes. Further, as set forth herein, paint may be virtually pigment free, and may be used as a clear protective finish or general protectant.
Traditional manual painting tools include handled application tools, such as brushes, sponges, blades and the like. Handled application tools are available in various sizes and shapes. Paint brushes traditionally have a plurality of bristles permanently attached to a rigid or semi-rigid handle. The bristles may be formed from a natural material that is partially absorbent, such as horse hair. The bristles may also be formed from a synthetic material, such as nylon, which is not partially absorbent. The number of bristles generally determines the amount of paint that may be transferred with each application or painting stroke. Likewise, the size the associated brush handle is generally, but not necessarily, determined by the number of bristles. Paint brushes are generally cleaned and reused after use. Natural bristle paint brushes, especially higher-quality horse hair brushes, are generally cleaned and hung by the handle so that the bristles dry in a uniform, generally straight, elongated shape.
Rollers are manual painting tools for applying paint or similar liquid substances, and generally include a cylindrical pad, also known as a roller cover, which is removably attached to a rotatable roller cage and a roller frame. Paint rollers are generally 9″ to 9.5″ in width, however smaller rollers, also known as brayers, are generally used for decorative or trim painting. The roller cage is generally convex toward the center to hold the roller cover thereon. The cage generally rotates about an angular wire shaft (also known as a roller frame) by way of a bearing, and a handle is attached to the wire shaft. As the roller cover is manually engaged with a painting surface, friction contact induces the cage to rotate, and thereby apply a layer of paint. The roller cover thickness is called a “nap,” which varies in thickness for the particular application. For example, a ¼″ nap applies a thinner layer of paint and is generally used for flat surfaces. A ⅜″ nap or 1″ nap applies a thicker layer of paint, and is generally suitable for covering surface irregularities, or rougher surfaces, such as concrete blocks or stucco walls. The nap may also include a pattern to provide a decorative design. The nap may be formed from a partially absorbent material, such as wool, or a non-absorbent material, such as rubber or nylon. The roller cover is generally cleaned during use, such as when switching colors or when taking a break from painting. The roller cover is also cleaned to reduce the amount of mess before manual removal from the roller cage. The roller cover may also be completely removed from the roller cage for cleaning.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a painting tool cleaner that may easily and expeditiously remove paint from a paint tool. There also remains a need for a painting tool cleaner that may be powered by a household water supply to agitate and remove paint from the tool.